


Evil

by marvelous_hale



Series: Brother [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I mean a lot of angst, Other, post episode: s02e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_hale/pseuds/marvelous_hale
Summary: Following Lucifer's argument with Amenadiel, Maze gets involved. This time she's not on Lucifer's side, and our Devil spirals further out of control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how well this fitted with the story 'Brother' so I just turned the entire thing into a series. I hope this is not OOC. All the feedback always welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

_Samael was shaking and barely holding himself back from crying. Dad said that he needed to finally start using his wings, but he wasn’t sure if he could do it. Amenadiel knew how to fly but he was big, and strong, unlike Samael. He knew that if he was to do what Father wanted him to – light up the stars – he would have to fly sooner or later, but he was still scared._

_‘Come on Sami, I’ve shown you how,’ Amenadiel said from behind him, and put his big hand on the smaller angel’s shoulder._

_'But what if I fall? Doesn’t that hurt?’ Samael asked, unconsciously backing away from the edge of heaven and into his brother’s side._

_'Don’t worry little brother, I’ll catch you if you do. I’ll always catch you,’ Amenadiel reassured. Samael believed him, he knew his brother loved him, and was grateful for it every day. (Though he would never say it out loud. He knew that all his other siblings would tease him.)_

_'Ok,’ Samael mumbled. He closed his eyes, and stepped off the heavenly ledge. Unsurprisingly, he plummeted right down, the colours and shapes around him blurring. He knew what he needed to do, in theory, but no matter how much he tried to focus, heaven kept getting further and further away. Just as he was starting to panic, something (or rather someone) pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. Samael was yanked back harshly at first, but soon found himself in his brother’s embrace, with his face pressed into Amenadiel ’s shoulder. He clutched Amenadiel’s tunic with his small hands, and sniffled, hoping the other angel wouldn’t notice. His big brother would be so disappointed with him!_

_'Sorry,’ he said, hoping that the one person he idealised so much would forgive him for how bad he was at this. It wasn’t his fault! He never wanted to fly, and Dad was making him!_  
_'It’s ok, Sami. It’s ok,’ Amenadiel reassured as he pried the smaller angel’s hands off of his tunic, and set him down back in heaven. 'We’ll try again tomorrow.’_

_Samael grimaced and bit his lower lip. Falling was terrifying. It made his chest hurt, and his eyes sting. His little heart kept beating too quickly at the thought of forcefully moving further and further away from the home he loved so much. But then…maybe he wouldn’t have to fall if he tried to fly again. Amenadiel would be there to catch him!_

_'Ok, brother. We can try again!’ Samael agreed, and bounced away to see if baby Uriel was still asleep. Maybe Dad would have time to tell him some more interesting stories about Creation if he was._

* * *

 

_The next time Samael fell, no one even tried to catch him._

* * *

 

Lucifer jerks awake in his cold bed, to find Maze sitting in the armchair located opposite the bed and glaring at him. Glaring the kind of glare that she usually reserved for the lowest of the low in hell.

‘What have you done to him?’ she asks accusingly and stands up. She’s now towering over him, something that he’s not used to. He had her on top of him plenty of times, but never like this. She had never taken a stance that aggressive when approaching him.

‘To who?’ he shoots back defensively and pulls the covers closer to his chin.

‘You know who, Amenadiel!’ she barks, taking a further step closer to him. He knows that if she wanted to hurt him now, he would be powerless to stop her, Devil or not.  
‘Nothing. I don’t care about him enough to do anything,’ he snaps. He knows it’s not true, but he hopes that maybe if he repeats it enough times out loud, it will eventually become true. That would be even better pain relief than sex.

Maze just stares down at him, making him wish he never woke up. That would have made life much simpler. The last thing he wanted now was a fight with his demon.  
‘Well, he’s still alive. Clearly you care more about him than you did Uriel,’ Maze snaps.

She knows that she’s gone too far the moment Lucifer’s face goes completely blank. When he’s angry, he looks angry. When he’s happy, he looks happy. When he’s hurt, he switches off. She remembers when he first created her in hell. He was so boring at first. Never talking, never enjoying the process of punishing. He just sat in his rooms, stared ahead, and occasionally dealt with miscreants causing too much havoc in hell.

Lucifer can feel it happening again, and he hates it. His chest is all tight, hurting. Like that first time he fell. He cared about Uriel! He did, he just…he’s just evil, and maybe it’s in his nature, and he couldn’t really help it. It’s like when Father told him to make stars. He set them alight, and made them bright, and that’s what they were. They never got to decide whether they would shine or not. Dad probably made him this way too, evil. Bad to the bone, a murderer, who tries to love but is just really bad at it. He tried to deny it, but now he knew better. If he wasn’t all bad, he would have played with little Urie. He would have saved Delilah. Wouldn’t have annoyed the Detective so much.

‘I’d like you to leave, please,’ he says, making it clear that the ‘please’ was just a figure of speech. ‘I don’t know where Amenadiel is.’

‘You can’t tell me what to do anymore,’ Maze fires back. What is she even so angry about? That he hurt her little lover’s feelings? How pathetic, he thought, that a demon was better at loving than him. At least she could protect those she loved. Or tried, unlike him.

‘No, but I can still hurt you,’ he sneers, pulling himself up on his elbows on the bed, making his eyes glow the angry red. Maze takes a step back, but continues glaring at him. He wonders if he should hurt her. He doesn’t want to, not really. Since they moved to Earth, and she hung around despite everything, he started to think of her as a…friend…and you’re not meant to hurt friends.

Then again, he is evil, and an evil person would hurt her. He doesn’t want to though. He doesn’t!

‘You could hurt me,’ Maze says as she starts heading towards the lift that would take her down and away from Lucifer once and for all. ‘But it’s pretty clear that right now you just want to hurt yourself.’

Just before she leaves, she pulls something out of her knee-high boot and leaves it on the bar. It looks sharp, like some kind of a blade. Lucifer can’t help but be curious, and get out of bed. What else does he have to do anyway? He slowly approaches the bar, wobbling on his feet. He doesn’t even bother to put on his robe. Why should he? Laziness is a sin, and he’s the ultimate sinner.

He sees Azrael’s blade through a haze. It’s equally beautiful and terrifying, gracious yet murderous, sharp but easy on the eyes. He picks it up, hovers his fingers over the blade. He accidentally pricks his finger with the pointy end of the blade, and watches with fascination as a drop of blood appears at the tip of his finger.

It stings, but that’s nothing compared to the pain he feels inside. It feels weird, having this imbalance of his inner and outer self. He’s a divine being, it shouldn’t be this way. Even given how evil he is.

Then suddenly, he realises that Maze was right. Lucifer has an idea. He puts the blade back down on the bar, and heads towards his closet to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? All welcome, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
